Burdens of Promise
by katstales
Summary: (COMPLETE) When SG-1 visits a planet involved in a civil war, Jack is forced into making a promise in order to save a group of children from death. Will the cost be his own life?


**Disclaimer: **Tragic though it is, I don't own 'em. Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement intended. This story may not be posted elsewhere without consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons or aliens from other planets, whether living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

"Is he dead?"

The child's urgent whisper echoed loudly in Jack O'Neill's throbbing skull. He tried to respond as a chorus of small voices repeated the question, but he found that his muscles refused to obey. His entire body felt heavy, as if weighted down, but he couldn't think clearly enough to quite reason out why. As Jack drifted, fighting against the blackness that threatened to pull him under, the children's whispers became more desperate.

"Hadrian, you are the eldest. You must tell us what to do if Colonel Jack is. . .if he has…." The voice trailed off as a sob escaped.

"Fine." A lanky youth's voice squeaked as he reluctantly stepped forward. He sucked in a deep breath and studied the scene before him. Jack lay face down amid the ruin, and in the dim light, Hadrian was unable to tell if the injured man was breathing or not. His hands shook as the newly anointed leader began to remove the rubble that had fallen on the colonel when the cave ceiling collapsed. O'Neill had been nearly clear of the raining debris when he went down, and the larger boulders had thankfully missed him. As the youngster worked, an odd melody of sniffling and sobbing played out behind him. Though it seemed more like hours to the frightened children, within moments Jack's torso was uncovered.

"Colonel O'Neill." Hadrian's voice again squeaked, his rising fear exacerbating the annoying characteristic that marked his journey to manhood. When no response came, the youth looked helplessly to the group huddled behind him. Eyes wide with terror stared back at him as the children clung desperately to one another. Hadrian swallowed hard and quickly turned to once again attempt to rouse the unresponsive man. He tentatively reached out to shake Jack's shoulder, but his badly trembling hand stopped short and fell back to his side. "Please, Colonel, you must awaken now." Seconds ticked slowly by but the cave remained silent apart from the continued sniffling and sobs of the children. Hadrian's self-control was nearly spent, but still he couldn't bring himself to make physical contact. Tears welled in the boy's eyes and his pleading became a desperate wail. "Please, Colonel O'Neill! The children are frightened."

So intent on studying the colonel for any sign of movement, Hadrian started violently at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. "Daria! You should not sneak up on people like that!"

"I am sorry, Hadrian. I just wanted to know. . .I had to know if-if Jack was…."

The fear and sadness in Daria's huge dark eyes instantly melted the boy's anger. "No, Little One, it is I who should apologize. I was wrong to snap at you." Before the boy could say more, a soft groan interrupted.

Daria was instantly on her knees, encouraging her new friend. "Jack! I knew you would be all right!" She reached out to gently touch his cheek, and was immediately rewarded with another groan. She waited expectantly, but Jack's eyes remained closed. Fear threatened to overwhelm her and the girl made one final plea. "Please! You must open your eyes now. You must help us, as you promised the Senatus and our parents you would!"

Jack's eyes opened instantly at the reminder of his promise. Before he could even see who he was talking to, he demanded answers. "The kids! Are they okay? Where are the kids?"

Daria's small hand rested gently on his cheek as she answered. "We are all fine, Jack. You are the only one who was injured. You made us wait while you checked entrance to the portal chamber, remember?"

The colonel couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him as his vision finally cleared. Right up in his face, her head bent to almost touch the rocky ground, was the petite six-year-old who had befriended him the day before. "Daria," he confirmed as she peered at him. "Right. The Portal Chamber. Dragon guys were waiting and started shooting. I guess they brought the roof down." He ignored the chorus of nervous giggles in the background and carefully pushed himself upright to a sitting position.

"Jack, they are not dragons; they are called the Darjon," Daria corrected in a conspiratorial whisper.

"That's what I said," he loudly whispered back as he waited for the room to finish a stomach-turning loop-de-loop.

More giggling came from the huddled group as a slightly exasperated Daria began to argue. " No, Jack, you said…." The argument was quickly abandoned as she got a better look at Jack's face. Tears began to well and her bottom lip quivered when she spoke again. "You-you are bleeding." The giggling abruptly ceased and several of the children gasped as she tentatively reached for the sticky wetness near the colonel's right temple.

Jack caught her hand before it reached its destination. "It's nothing. I've had a lot worse just playing hockey." The kids remained silent as looks of confusion and worry passed between them. O'Neill turned his focus inward and did a rapid assessment of his injuries. He was relieved to find he hadn't lied to them. '_Okay, mother of all headaches, but no memory gaps or stomach back flips and the cave isn't doing an impression of a roulette wheel anymore. Probably just sat up too fast. Ribs are sore, but not broken. So far so good._' Jack couldn't help but groan again as he tested his arms and legs. '_No breaks or sprains, just bruises. Lots and lots of bruises._'

Satisfied, he returned his attention to the children in front of him. Hadrian had remained curiously silent, and despite the poor lighting, Jack could see the doubt in both his and Daria's eyes.

"Are you certain it is not serious?" Daria stared at the blood which still flowed from the gash on Jack's head as reached his jacket and shirt collars. Forcing her gaze from the spreading patch of red, she looked him directly in the eyes. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart." Jack squeezed her hand before bringing it to trace the pattern over his heart, his eyes never leaving hers. "A couple of band aids, and I'll be as good as new."

Hadrian finally found his voice, his fear apparently eased by the colonel's reassurances. "Band aids?"

"Um, yeah. You know. Bandages." Jack looked around, careful not to move too quickly. "There are some in the First Aid kit in my pack." Unable to locate the object in question, he grimaced as the memory returned. "Which I sent with Carter as part of the deal with the Senate-us. Council people. Big wigs." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he added, "Damn."

Ignoring the giggles and sniggers triggered by his creative pronunciation of their governing body, the colonel listened intently as he stared at the newly created wall. "Okay, campers. Listen up. We need to find another way to the Stargate. Everybody stay together, just like before." Jack turned his attention back to the two children in front of him and reached out a hand to each. "Help me up. We need to move out now. Let's go campers, back the way we came."

Daria and Hadrian pulled and between the three, Jack made it to his feet. The cave seemed to tilt as he rose, and the colonel steadied himself with a hand on Hadrian's shoulder until the sensation passed. Daria studied the pale features of her new friend. "What about the bandages? You are still bleeding," she insisted.

"No time for that now. We have to get moving. I'll be fine," Jack reassured her.

Hadrian gave him a knowing look. "They come for us, do they not?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but it's going to take them awhile to break through. And when they finally do, I don't plan to be anywhere near here. I want you to take the rear, just like before, and don't let any of the kids get separated."

Hadrian nodded, a look of grim determination displacing the fear of moments before. Jack patted the boy's shoulder, and turned to start the group back down the passageway.

Daria clung to Jack's hand as they moved to the front of the little band and led the way down the corridor. Most of the kids remained silent, but those that didn't spoke in hushed tones. Though he expected her to move back to join the others, Daria's hand kept a firm hold on the colonel's. As they rounded a corner, leaving the collapsed passage behind, the girl's voice echoed through the empty tunnel.

"Jack? What is hockey?"

O O O O O

Daniel again checked his watch as he reclined against one of the distinctive trees that ringed the clearing. An eerie wail drew his attention to the grey-colored foliage overhead as a large bird ascended into the mushroom-like canopy of the tree's circular leaves. "I don't suppose you've seen any sign of Jack and Sam?" he mumbled as he watched the new arrival hop from branch to branch.

"I have not."

Daniel jumped to his feet, arms pin-wheeling as he whirled to face his teammate. "God, Teal'c! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

The Jaffa raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You inquired if I had discovered Colonel O'Neill's and Major Carter's whereabouts; therefore you must have known of my presence."

Indignation faded as shame blossomed in his cheeks. "No, I didn't know you were there. I was talking to someone else, actually."

An eyebrow was raised even higher, but Teal'c remained silent. Daniel looked away, his gaze darting about the clearing as the red in his cheeks deepened. He rocked back on his heels, flexed his interlaced fingers and flopped his arms to his sides before looking Teal'c in the eye again. "I was talking to the, um-" Daniel waved his hand and looked to the tree above. "-bird."

Before Teal'c could respond, Daniel cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject. "So are we still being followed?"

To Daniel's relief, Teal'c didn't comment on his lapse. "We are not. Those who shadowed us from the Darjon base are no longer in the vicinity. It appears they have joined with a larger group and are now headed to the cavern where the Stargate is located."

Daniel's eyes widened in alarm. "Do you think they're after Jack and Sam?"

"I do not believe so. It is most unlikely they would send such a large group after so few strangers when they are planning to engage their enemy in a major battle within twenty-four hours."

"Yeah, that makes sense. And they didn't seem to consider us much of a threat while we were in the camp. Tyranna didn't even leave a guard when she was called away from the communications center."

Teal'c nodded in agreement as the barest hint of a smile touched his lips. "It was most unwise of Tyranna and her people to assume you would be incapable of deciphering their ancient language."

"Or to assume that a Jaffa couldn't figure out the modifications they made to the Goa'uld computer system." Daniel smiled wryly, but quickly turned somber. "I just wish Jack and Sam would get here so we can figure out how to stop the attack."

"It appears you will have your wish, DanielJackson. Major Carter is approaching," Teal'c calmly announced.

Daniel whirled to face the direction Teal'c indicated as Sam stepped through the trees. Immediately, he launched into full professor mode, the absence of one of the expected pair not even registering. "Sam, thank God you're here! I don't have time to explain so you guys are going to have to trust me on this. Teal'c and I found these people, the Darjon. It appears they're descendants of an Illyrian people from earth, called the Dardani. Now, I didn't have enough time to pin down exactly when they were brought here or by whom, but I think it was probably around a thousand years ago, maybe more. Anyway, according to the leader, Tyranna, the Darjon are a peace-loving society, which is a little odd because that would be the exact opposite of the Dardani, who were a more warlike people."

His open notebook flapped about as he gestured, but Daniel didn't seem to notice as he continued the lecture. "Tyranna claims the original inhabitants of this planet, the Pacala, are technologically superior and don't want the Darjon here. She said the Pacala tried to force their ancestors to leave the planet shortly after the two races teamed up and drove the false gods from the planet. When the Darjon refused to leave, they attempted to wipe them out and the two have been at war ever since. Teal'c and I managed to get a look at the Darjon computer files and, according to what I read, the exact opposite is true. There's going to be a meeting in less than twenty-four hours to discuss an end to the hostilities, but the Darjon don't have any intention of talking about peace. They're planning to unveil a new weapon a-a-and totally annihilate the Pacala. We can't let that happen, Sam! We have to go warn them!" Daniel looked anxiously past his teammate for their leader. When the colonel didn't appear, he turned a questioning eye to Carter.

Major Samantha Carter wearily dropped an extra pack on the ground between them. "The Pacala already know about the attack, Daniel. They're going ahead with the peace talks anyway."

A knot formed in the pit of his stomach as Daniel realized the implications. "Sam, where's Jack and why do you have his pack?" His eyes widened in alarm as he now noted the extra P-90 that Sam carried. "And his gun?"

Before Sam could answer, Teal'c added a query of his own. "Major Carter, it is good to see you are well. Does O'Neill require our assistance?"

"Thanks, Teal'c. The colonel wants us to meet him at the 'Gate. He doesn't need our help." Daniel's relief at her answer was short-lived as she added, "Or so he said."

Certain he wouldn't like the answer to the question he was about to ask, Daniel lowered his head. He braced himself for her reply and looked up again, a deep frown evident as he met Sam's eyes. "Jack stayed behind to help them, didn't he? I mean, the Pacala are a peaceful society. It would only make sense that they'd need someone with experience to show them how to defend themselves."

"Yes, Daniel, the colonel did stay behind to help, but it's not what you think." Carter moved her attention to Teal'c before continuing. "The colonel described the Pacala as a cross between the Nox and the Tollan. Actually, he said that they're more like the Tollan, but without the superiority complex." A brief smile tugged at the corners of her mouth before she continued with the explanation. "The Pacala don't believe in violence and won't do anything that will cause harm to anyone or anything. Even the force field that surrounds their city won't do anything harmful. It only keeps intruders from entering. It's really amazing. It feels like a cushioned wall of air. You just bounce right off. There isn't any detectable-"

Daniel was grateful when Teal'c interrupted before Sam could delve too deeply into the mystery of the force field.

"Major Carter, you have not explained O'Neill's purpose in remaining behind."

Sam looked startled and quickly apologized. "You're right, Teal'c. I'm sorry. This technology is so far beyond anything we could even dream of, I guess I got carried away. The bottom line is, the Pacala have no intention of fighting - not even to defend themselves against a Darjon attack."

Daniel raised both eyebrows at Sam's pronouncement. "They're not going to defend themselves? Then what is Jack-" Daniel slowly shook his head as he came to a horrifying conclusion. "Oh, no. He's not." He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes before looking again to Sam. "No, wait, forget I said that. This is Jack O'Neill we're talking about. Of course he is." Daniel's arms instinctively crossed and tightened around himself as he voiced his fear. "Jack is going to try to stop the Darjon attack all by himself, isn't he?"

"No, Daniel, he isn't." Sam took a deep breath. "He promised."

_Sir, you can't do this." Carter knew she was treading a fine line, but the colonel's plan had her concerned. _

"I don't have a choice!" he thundered. Though his tone softened a bit, his eyes retained a fierce intensity that she knew all too well. "I promised them I'd do it their way, and I'm not going back on my word."

Unwilling to accept his explanation, Sam pushed on. "With all due respect, Sir, the last time we got involved in another planet's civil war knowing only one side of the story, it nearly turned into a disaster."

The cold fury in his eyes matched that in his voice as he responded. "I haven't forgotten Euronda, Major. Not by a long shot."

Sam flinched at the emphasis he placed on her title and instinctively took a step back. "I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to imply otherwise."

The colonel seemed to accept the extended olive branch and let go of his anger. "Look, this is a totally different situation. They aren't offering any technology in exchange for help. In fact, they're a lot like the Nox in that respect. No, on second thought, make that more like the Tollan, only the Pacala don't have their smug little noses stuck up in the air acting like they're so damn much better than we are. These people won't fight, not even to defend themselves. Their intel says this new weapon is supposed to be able to destroy the force field and make them vulnerable to attack, but half of them insist the information has to be wrong. And the other half? They're ready to accept whatever happens as their fate. And they believe fate sent them a way to keep their children safe, to see their race live on. Which is where I come in."

Sam raised her eye brows. "Don't you mean where we come in?"

"Not this time, Carter. You're going to take the gear and go find Teal'c and Daniel. Then you three meet us at the 'Gate. That's the way it has to be."

She knew from the firm set of his jaw that she wasn't going to be able to change his mind, but still, she had to try. "Sir, you can't do this alone. You'll need help if the Darjon find out about your plan. You can't fight them and keep the Pacala children safe at the same time!"

"Carter, I don't like this any better than you do, but it's their way or no way. I can't just leave those kids to die. I won't." Jack handed her his pack and P90. "Now take this and go find Daniel and Teal'c, Major. That's an order.

"So you just left him there with no weapons?" Daniel was incredulous. "I can't believe you did that!"

Sam bristled at the accusation. " I didn't have a choice, Daniel. I couldn't follow him, no matter how badly I wanted to."

"And why not? Is playing the good little soldier really more important that Jack's life?" Daniel's face flushed a vivid red as his temper got the better of him.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, obviously disturbed by the behavior of his friends. "DanielJackson, I believe you know Major Carter would not willingly risk O'Neill's safety if there were another option available to her."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded her thanks to the Jaffa. "I literally could not follow the colonel. I couldn't get through their force field."

Suitably chastised, Daniel was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry, Sam. Teal'c is right. I know you'd never leave Jack-or any of us. I guess I was just so angry with Jack I took it out on you."

"If O'Neill is unarmed, I suggest we discuss this matter further on the way to the Stargate." Teal'c's sense of urgency was not lost on his teammates.

"I got the impression it took some doing on the colonel's part, but he did manage to convince them to let him keep his zat. If he can get to the 'Gate before the Darjon realize what he's doing, they should be okay." Sam shot a worried look at Daniel before returning her attention to the Jaffa.

"A zat'n'ktel will be most ineffective against the energy weapons of the Darjon. Before your arrival, I observed a large number of Darjon warriors heading toward the cavern which houses the Stargate. It would appear they are aware of O'Neill's mission."

Daniel snatched up the extra pack before Teal'c had even finished speaking and hoisted it over his shoulder. "Then they definitely need help. Sam?" He extended an arm in indication for Carter to precede him, and the three quickly moved out.

O O O O O

"Okay, campers. This looks like a good place for short break." Jack checked his watch and noted that over an hour had passed since they'd set out. The colonel gingerly lowered himself to the hard floor, leaned back against the hard stone wall and closed his eyes. The children followed Jack's lead and sank wearily to the ground. Their hushed voices didn't prevent the colonel from listening for any indication that the enemy was approaching.

Though his eyes remained closed, O'Neill smiled as he sensed the familiar presence next to him. "Daria, I thought you were supposed to be resting."

"Your wound is still bleeding. You need bandages, Jack, and Gaetane and I have found some for you."

Jack's eyes popped open and his smile faded as the girls extended their offering. Each held out a folded white square with tiny lace edges. "Where did you get these?"

The girls exchanged a guilty look before Daria answered. "It is our way for a mother to present her daughter with a cloth such as this when she leaves home. These are the cloths that our grandmothers gave to our mothers."

Jack swallowed hard, knowing he couldn't accept their offerings. "It means a lot to me that you both are willing to sacrifice your gift, but the bleeding has nearly stopped. There is no need to ruin your heirlooms."

The girls again exchanged a look, and both dropped to their knees as Daria spoke. "They will not be ruined, Jack O'Neill."

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, they will. Blood stains don't come out." His voice cracked as he leaned forward and cupped each girl's cheek. "I can't let you do this."

The girls each reached up to squeeze his hand. This time, it was Gaetane who spoke. "Stains from your blood cannot ruin these treasures, Jack O'Neill. They will merely add to the story told when it is time to pass them on to our own daughters. We will tell of your courage and how you led us to safety. Our daughters will then tell their daughters, and so on. Your name will forever be remembered forever among our people."

Unable to speak, Jack simply nodded and the girls set to work cleaning and bandaging the wound.

O O O O O

The trio silently scrutinized the digging and removal operation as the Darjon soldiers worked to break through the collapsed corridor. At Carter's signal, all three retreated back through the Stargate chamber and into the passage they'd used to enter the cavern.

"You don't think Jack-" Daniel let the sentence hang as he crossed his arms in a protective self-hug.

"I see three possibilities here." Sam swallowed hard and quickly slipped into her detached scientific mode. "One, some of their people got caught in a cave-in. Two, the colonel got caught in the cave-in and they're trying to retrieve the bodies. Three, the colonel didn't get caught in the cave-in and they're trying to break through to go after them."

Daniel continued to hug himself as he brought a thumb to his chin. "I think we can rule out number one. I mean, they didn't seem very concerned or upset about the situation." The arm dropped back down as he turned a determined look to both his companions. "That leaves two and three, and knowing Jack, I'm betting on number three."

"I concur. I was able to overhear two of the excavators." Teal'c added. "They were not pleased to be left out of the search parties sent to explore the other tunnels."

Sam frowned as her mind started the reasoning process. "Sounds like they expect to find survivors, then. Okay, the Stargate chamber is in the center of the cavern with five tunnels branching out - kind of like spokes from the center of a wheel. The collapsed tunnel can't be accessed from the Stargate side, so that leaves four others. All we have to do is figure out which one the colonel is going to use and block the others, cutting off the Darjon search parties from the Stargate. Then we only have one search party and the digging crew to deal with." Sam looked from one to the other of her teammates. "Any ideas?"

"I believe O'Neill would choose the fastest alternative to get the children safely to the Stargate. He would therefore select one of the tunnels on either side of the blocked passage."

Sam nodded in agreement. "But how do we figure out which one? And then there's still the problem of how to block the tunnels. We've got some C-4, but with the high concentration of naquadah in this rock, we'll bring the entire structure down if we try to use it."

Daniel raised his eyebrows, but kept his eyes cast downward as he spoke. "Ah, couldn't we just do it the same way the Darjon did? With energy weapons?"

"We'd need to blow the tunnels simultaneously, but with only one staff weapon-" Sam patiently explained.

Teal'c bowed his head slightly and clasped his hands behind his back. "The excavators attention seemed to be focused solely on clearing the tunnel. Their weapons were all but abandoned near the tunnel entrance. It would not be difficult to procure one for yourself and DanielJackson."

Sam blew out a deep breath. "Okay, say we manage to get the energy weapons we need. That still leaves us the problem of figuring out which tunnel the colonel will decide to use."

Silence hung heavily between them, punctuated only by the occasional echo from the digging in the nearby tunnel. Finally, it was Teal'c who spoke. "O'Neill will choose the tunnel on the left."

Daniel's surprise quickly gave way to curiosity. "Are you sure?"

An indignant Teal'c raised an eyebrow as he responded, "Indeed. We should now procure the extra weapons." With that, the Jaffa turned and headed back toward the center of the cavern as the other two members of SG-1 stared after him.

O O O O O

Jack's head still pounded, but he knew that they needed to get moving again. Just as he was about to give the order to move out, four of the boys approached. An uneasy feeling blossomed in the pit of his stomach as he watched them. "Hey, guys. What's up?"  
Hadrian cleared his throat as if he were determined not to allow the annoying squeak to rear it's ugly head. "May we speak with you, Jack O'Neill?"

"Sure, knock yourself out." The boys shifted from foot to foot, and the knot in Jack's stomach tightened.

The quartet looked at each other and shrugged, but soon pressed on. This time a boy Jack recognized as Decius was the speaker. "We wish to make a request of you."

The knot in his stomach now grew heavier than naquada as Jack watched the group continue to fidget. "Go on."

Hadrian again took charge. "We do not wish to live with the Nox. We wish to stay with you, on your world, instead."

Jack was stunned, but his shock quickly turned to outrage. "What? No! You can't do that. I can't do that!" He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself as he continued. "Look, you were all there when I gave my word I'd take you to the Nox home world. I promised your parents. That's the way it has to be."

Unwilling to admit defeat, the boys persisted as Decius again took up the cause. "We do not know the Nox. None of their kind has visited our world in many generations. We do not feel safe with them. We feel safe with you, Jack."

Jack grimaced as he searched for the right approach. Finally, he opened his eyes and directed an intense look at each of them. "Do you understand what it is you're asking me to do?" Before any of them could respond, he continued. "You were all there when your Praetoris handed me the Veradis. You heard me say the words. Do you any of you understand what that means?"

All four faces turned shamefully to study the ground as each child mumbled, "Yes."

Jack pressed them further. "Do you really?"

Gaius, the youngest of the group at eight, was the first to look up and respond. "Yes, but-but our parents would never know." His bottom lip began to quiver, but he still he managed to get the words out. "By tomorrow, all of them will be dead."

It was all Jack could do to maintain his calm façade as he saw the fear and sadness in their young faces. His voice turned softer, but remained firm. "You're right about that. Your parents would probably never know." He placed a supportive hand on Gaius' arm, and looked solemnly at each of them. "But I would know. You would know. I know you're scared and that's completely understandable."

Silent tears began to track down Gauis' face, with each of the others barely holding their own in check. Jack gently brushed them away and continued. "Fide mea. On my word of honor. Those are the words I said as I held your sacred oath stone. I swore to your people, to your parents, that I would take you to a place where you could grow up in peace and harmony. And as much as I wish it were, my world is not that place. That's why they decided it would be best for you to live with the Nox. And that's why I have to take you there."

Jack again looked at each of them in turn. "It's okay to be afraid. But you can't let fear stop you from doing what's right. If you do, you lose one of the most precious things you have. You lose your honor. I can't let that happen. Not to you, and not to me."

Each of the boys gave Jack a solemn nod, unable to look their new hero in the eye. Hadrian was the first one to speak, nearly choking on the words. "We are sorry, Jack O'Neill."

Before he could say more, Jack interrupted. "Apology accepted. Now let's put this behind us and move on." O'Neill groaned as he stiffly climbed to his feet. After a comforting pat on each boy's shoulder, he started the group moving again. "Okay, kids, time to move out. Hadrian, same as before. Keep the kids from falling behind and getting separated. Let's go, people!"

Hadrian smiled at Jack, relieved that he hadn't lost his new idol's confidence. "I will do my best, Jack O'Neill."

O O O O O

Thick clouds of dust spewed from the three newly destroyed passageways as one by one, the members of SG-1 emerged to gather near the Stargate. While Sam set to work on a quick check of the DHD, Teal'c glanced over to the bound members of the Darjon excavation crew. Daniel, noting the contempt in the Jaffa's features, gestured to the prisoners.

"Is it me, or did all of this seem just a little too easy? They didn't even put up a real fight."

"The Darjon have not faced a real enemy for many centuries. When a warrior remains untested for too long instincts dull, training becomes lax and ineffective." Teal'c looked toward their captives. "And it is likely these are the least skilled of the group."

"I suppose you're right. It's just .…" Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this." Silence hung heavily between them while Teal'c regarded the younger man. Daniel, unable to further explain his fear, nervously toyed with his vest until finally Sam approached and diverted the unwelcome attention. "The DHD check out okay?"

Sam nodded. "Let's go get the colonel."

O O O O O

The Darjon searchers stopped dead in their tracks as the cave rumbled and shook beneath their feet. Each of the twelve anxiously inspected the ceiling as small clouds of dust rained down, hands raised and ready to deflect any debris. When the ground finally stilled, an eerie silence permeated the tunnel.

"Come, we must return and assist the others. Clearly this means the targets have been spotted in another tunnel. We must help to ensure they do not escape again." Parzifal, the youngest of the group and eager to make a name for himself, was the first to speak.

Vetus, the appointed leader, quickly vetoed the plan. "No, we must search to the end of this tunnel as ordered. We cannot chance letting the stranger escape with those Pacala whelps. We do not know for certain what may have caused the cave-in, and I will not suffer the wrath of Tyranna if we fail!"

Parzifal was not to be easily dissuaded. "Pah! We must go now, or we will miss out completely on the capture!" Quickly gauging the others reactions, he pushed harder. "Why do you deny us our share of the glory?"

Vetus refused to back down. "I deny you nothing. I simply follow the orders set forth by Bellicos. Or perchance you would like to explain to Tyranna's second-in-command why we abandoned our assignment, allowing the targets to escape?"

"Ha! Why don't you admit the truth, old man? This has nothing to do with orders! We have spent all of our lives, our training, fighting imaginary opponents. You are afraid to go up against a real adversary, knowing he will fight back!" Parzifal looked to his companions, many of whom nodded in agreement. "If you do not want to claim your share of the glory, then at least allow the rest of us to go!"

"I will not stop you." Vetus noted the group had separated into two equal halves, making his decision much easier. "But know this. Neither will I stand for you when Bellicos takes you to task before Tyranna. Do as you wish, but the consequences will be yours alone."

"I hear your words, old man, but there will be no consequences for us to suffer. WE will be celebrated heroes for aiding in the capture while you languish in obscurity." Parzifal regarded Vetus with disdain before turning to head back down the tunnel with his friends.

O O O O O

The kids huddled together, hugging the wall as much as possible. The rumbling and shaking had them terrified as they waited for O'Neill to return. Hadrian checked the numbers on the strange wrist device the colonel had given him. 'Only two more to go. Please come back now, O'Neill. I fear I am not strong enough to do as I promised.' The youth stared hard down the tunnel and then checked the numbers again. 'Only one more now. I must do this. I must.'

A lone tear slowly began its decent of the youth's cheek as he watched the final number tick off. He quickly swiped the moisture away before the others could notice and tried to summon the courage to make good on his word. "Children."

Hadrian's knees went weak with relief as Jack picked that moment to hurry into view. "Look, O'Neill has returned!"

Jack did a quick assessment of his little band as he approached. Their fear was obvious, but not even close to the total hysteria he'd expected to find after the tremors and with six of the enemy hot on his tail, that was a very good thing. Jack didn't waste time on greetings. "Okay, listen up. The Darjon aren't far behind me, so there's not much time. We don't have time to go over the plan again, but you have to do exactly as we discussed. As soon as the last guy goes down, you follow Hadrian and head for the Stargate, just like we talked about." With a quick nod to the group, Jack gave the reluctant youth a reassuring pat on the shoulder. In one fluid motion, he turned and readied his zat before moving swiftly back up the tunnel on the opposite side.

O O O O O

Daniel's heart sank to the pit of his stomach as strange voices, eager and full of excitement, drifted toward them. These voices weren't full of the joy and wonder of childhood. No - these voices were older and predatory, filled with the thrill of the hunt. He couldn't help but shudder as he obeyed Sam's silent signal to join her on one side of the passage while Teal'c took up position on the other. Crouched low while Sam stood above him, Daniel watched while six armed men came running at them. His arm rose to firing position, the zat extended in front of him as the group drew nearer.

Three of the Darjon soldiers stopped dead in their tracks as the bodies of their companions fell to the ground. The trio frantically attempted to prime their weapons and defend themselves. Their angry curses stopped mid-rant as SG-1's zat guns discharged a second time.  
Daniel's relief at finding that the group held no prisoners quickly evaporated. This was far too easy.

O O O O O

Jack had barely settled against the stone wall to wait when the distinctive whine of his zat gun filled the air. Two Darjon lay twitching on the hard ground, never knowing what hit them. Stunned by their companion's fate, three of the remaining four fumbled with their weapons. Jack rolled to avoid a blast from the only prepared opponent and came up firing. Two more joined their comrades, writhing on the floor of the cave. The colonel quickly turned to the shooter and fired, sending him to join the others. Too late, he heard the discharge of the remaining soldier's weapon. Pain blazed across his upper right arm as the bolt of energy spun him around, the zat slipping from his fingers. As he hit the floor, O'Neill began a desperate search for his lost weapon.

The children screamed in unison as their hero fell. Clinging to each other and crying, they watched the single remaining Darjon soldier approach the fallen colonel and prepare to deliver the killing blow. Without a second thought, Hadrian stepped away from the group and edged closer to the two adults.

Jack ignored the searing burn in his arm as he continued the desperate scramble for the zat, his eyes never leaving the face of the approaching enemy. His other hand closed around a fist full of dust and loose gravel. Another few steps and he'd be close enough to toss it in the gloating Darjon's face.

"I shall be handsomely rewarded when I present your lifeless body to my commander" His opponent sneered.

Jack swore inwardly as the man stopped just out of range. About to give up hope, he felt an extra surge of adrenaline when his hand finally brushed against the zat. "I've done the dead thing before," he taunted back. "It's highly overrated, if you ask me."

A voice came out of nowhere, momentarily distracting both of them. "Leave him alone! He is not the one your leaders seek." Jack's eyes widened in alarm as he recognized Hadrian's voice.

Surprised by the youth's appearance, the lone Darjon whirled and fired. Jack's fingers closed around the zat. The cries and shrieks of the other children blended with his own and echoed through the tunnel as O'Neill brought the weapon to bear and fired.

"**_NO_**!"

O O O O O

The team came to an abrupt halt upon finding themselves at the business end of Jack's zat gun. They had heard the faint echo of the colonel's cry and were advancing as quickly as caution would allow. The initial relief at the sight of their leader quickly turned to concern as they drew close enough to see Jack's charred and bloody shirt sleeve and the dirty make-shift bandage around his head

"Whoa, Jack! It's us." Daniel spread his arms in a placating gesture and slowly moved forward.  
"Are you okay?"

"You were supposed to meet me at the 'Gate." Ignoring Daniel's question, Jack adjusted his aim and fired his zat three times, obliterating the pile of weapons collected from the fallen attackers. He lowered the weapon and carefully switched it to his left hand, the movement accompanied by a small hiss of pain. "Finish securing the prisoners. That's an order, by the way. Think you could actually follow this one?" Clutching the injured limb to his chest, he turned and walked back to the huddle of shaken and terrified kids.

Daniel flinched at the sharpness of Jack's tone, and reluctantly complied at Sam's nod. Teal'c had already pulled out the plastic restraints and set to work, affirming with silent agreement that Sam would deal with their stubborn leader.

She took a deep breath before following Jack, who had disappeared into the center of the group. "Sir? You should let me look at that arm."

There was no response as Sam gently maneuvered her way through the wall of children surrounding her CO. Many were still sobbing, clinging to one another, and those who weren't appeared dazed and in shock. She tried to offer what little comfort she could with a pat on the shoulder or a squeeze of a shaky hand as she carefully worked her way to the colonel. When she finally reached him, her heart sank at the sight before her. Jack didn't seem to even notice her presence as he knelt cradling the body of a young teen in his arms. "Are you all right, Sir?"  
Just as she was about to place a hand on his arm, the colonel finally spoke, his voice wooden and hollow. "He's dead."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

Jack stared down at the lifeless body for several moments before abruptly snapping back into military mode. "Take the kids back to earth and have Hammond contact the Nox. I'll be there as soon as I can." His voice and eyes softened as he turned to the scared and apprehensive youngsters. "I told you guys all about Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c. They're going to take you through the Stargate, to my world. I'll come as soon as I can and take you to the Nox, just like I promised, but I have to take Hadrian back to his parents first." He disregarded the pain in his injured arm and reached out to touch Daria's shoulder. "I know you're really, really scared, but I need you - all of you - to be brave for just a little while longer. Can you do that?"

Daria, red-eyed and shaking like a leaf, stepped up and gave the colonel a careful hug. "We will go with your team as you ask." The youngster took a step back and leveled a piercing look at her new friend. "But know this; we will go nowhere else, not even to the Nox, until you return." At Jack's nod, she gave a final squeeze of his hand and reluctantly went to join Sam. One by one, the others followed her example.

As the last child joined the group, Jack tried to lift Hadrian's body. His face contorted with pain at the effort, but he was unable to make it to a standing position. After taking several deep breaths, he tried again, groaning with the effort. As before, he was unable to accomplish his goal. With the second failed attempt, both Daniel and Teal'c moved quickly to his side.

"Jack, wait!"

He stopped at the sound of Daniel's voice and struggled to clamp down on the anger and annoyance that welled at the prospect of an argument over his decision. Jack cut him off before Daniel could get started. "I've made my decision, Daniel. There's nothing to discuss."

Daniel recognized well his warning tone, yet cautiously pressed on. "Jack, you've promised to take the kids to the Nox, right?"

Even in the dim light of the cave, Jack could see the excitement dancing in Daniel's eyes. He'd seen the same look many times as the archaeologist argued with General Hammond over various missions and military policies. He sighed heavily and answered with as patronizing a tone as he could muster. "Yes, Daniel. And I have every intention of doing exactly that, just as soon as I take Hadrian home."

Daniel looked pointedly at the large burn in the center of the boy's chest before looking Jack in the eye again. "Jack. **_The Nox_**."

As Jack's gaze moved to the fatal injury, memories of their visit to the Nox home world flooded his mind. When he again looked back to Daniel, eyes that had been cold and emotionless now shone with hope. "Right. We should take him to Lya and the Nox."

O O O O O

The klaxons blared as the inner ring of the Stargate began to spin, and Sergeant Walter Davis announced the off-world activation to the personnel of the SGC. Daniel was the first to come rushing into the control room, followed immediately by Teal'c and Sam. When General Hammond appeared seconds later, the last chevron locked and the wormhole spewed forth before settling back into the rippling blue pool. "Receiving SG-1's signal, Sir," Davis announced.

"Open the iris." The words were no sooner spoken than the general was following SG-1 down the stairs to the Gate room. The three members of his premier team were already waiting impatiently at the base of the ramp as his foot hit the last step. By the time he'd joined them, a familiar lanky figure emerged from the shimmering pool and descended the ramp.

"General. Guys." Jack's somber greeting sent a wave of concern through the entire group.

"Welcome back, Colonel. How did things go with the relocation? Is the boy okay?"

Jack seemed to perk up as he responded, much to the relief of his team. "Thank you, Sir. It's good to be back. Lya sends her best. She and some of the others did their reviving-the-dead-thing and Hadrian is as good as new. The kids are doing their best to adjust and get settled in. Anteaus said they've sent someone to check up on the Pacala and see if the Darjon succeeded in destroying them."

"Very well, Colonel." Hammond eyed the sling still supporting Jack's arm. "Report to the infirmary for your post-mission physical. We'll debrief in one hour."

Jack scowled, but showed no sign of disrespect in his tone. "Yes, Sir."

His team quickly closed in around him as the general departed. Carter greeted him first with a beaming smile. "It's good to have you back, Sir. I'm glad Hadrian is okay."

"As am I, O'Neill." Teal'c's greeting was accompanied by a gracious nod.

"Yeah. Me, too," added Daniel. "Come on, we'll walk you to the infirmary."

"Thanks, guys." Jack took one step toward the door, but stopped abruptly and turned to face Daniel. "Me, too? You're our linguist, for crying out loud. Twenty-three different languages and that's the best welcome home you can come up with?"

Daniel shrugged as he replied with a smirk, "What can I say? I was inspired." He quickly turned serious as he gestured to Jack's injured arm. "You okay? I'm surprised the Nox didn't heal that for you."

O'Neill's good humor quickly evaporated. "They offered. I declined." With no further explanation, Jack turned and again started to the door.

Daniel quickly reached for the colonel's uninjured arm. "Jack, wait. I'm sorry. It's just…I don't understand. I mean, you got the kids safely to the Nox and Hadrian is alive and well. You did what you promised, but you don't seem very happy about it."

"Of course I'm glad the kids are safe."

"Then what's the problem, Jack?" Daniel demanded.

O'Neill pulled his arm free and turned to face his friend. "Maybe I don't like being used by technologically advanced, self-serving aliens, Daniel. Go figure."

Daniel was taken aback by the answer. "Used? I thought you volunteered."

Jack leveled an intense glare at the archaeologist. "Oh, come on, Daniel. It was an obvious set up! You think it was a coincidence Daria wandered into a secure area, into the one room out of at least a dozen where they had me waiting while the elders were meeting? Don't you find it just the least bit odd that no one came to get her out of there before the meeting ended nearly three hours later? They wanted me to bond with her, to make it impossible for me to say no. Then they turned around and tied my hands with their superior, you-can't-hurt-anyone-no-matter-what crap. They knew exactly what they were doing, every single step of the way."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I had no idea."

"Yeah, well, now you do." Jack turned to the two other members of his team. "Anyone else have something to add, or can we move on now?"

Sam tried to look innocent as she shook her head. Teal'c clasped his hands behind his back and headed toward the door, pausing beside Jack. "I will accompany you to the infirmary, O'Neill."

With a grateful clap on the Jaffa's shoulder, Jack eagerly accepted the offered escape. As the two moved through the door, Sam and Daniel watched in amusement as the colonel began digging for information. "So, Teal'c. They tell me you were the one who figured out which tunnel I'd take."

"Indeed." The pair's amusement increased as neither the cryptic answer nor the stoic expression of the Jaffa dissuaded O'Neill from digging further.

"So-o-o. How did you know which one?"

The former First Prime's answer was lost to Sam and Daniel as the klaxons sounded to announce another returning team, but it was apparent that O'Neill heard every word as his voice thundered through the hallway.

"What do you mean? **_You guessed_**!"

_The End_

* * *

**_Author's Notes_: **_First published in the zine, "Off-World Activation" in May, 2001. _


End file.
